


The Beckon and Lap Tap

by Axo_L



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AnotherKyloRenSmutFic, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Think I need to practice more scenes like this, Top Kylo Ren, Y/N is the star, Ya know the beckon and lap tap?, daddyren66, inspired by that video, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axo_L/pseuds/Axo_L
Summary: Ren plopped down onto the captain’s chair and laid back comfortably. He lifted up his leg into a dominating appearance.“Come here,” he waved his hand towards you, “I know you’re not stupid.”You looked at him with apprehension but bit the inside of your lip as you watched him beckon you towards him. Admittedly, you were ready to throw yourself on him. The way he moved was captivating. But the most enticing part? He wanted you too. He noticed you.AN: obvs inspired by that video on TikTok by daddyren66, just short and sweet
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Beckon and Lap Tap

“Y/N, we’re trading places, your presence is requested from the Supreme Leader.”

Adrenaline filled your veins when you heard that the Supreme Leader wanted to see  _ you _ of all people. 

You worked in flight control communications on Supremacy, making sure that all messages were relayed and any suspicious communications were reported. It wasn’t a difficult job and due to the nature of the First Order, some occasional aggression was encouraged. 

You enjoyed it, it was away from the action but still mentally stimulating. 

This made it even more mind boggling that Kylo Ren would ever need to speak to you. 

Still dazed, you reported to your supervisor for answers and the next steps, but he was just as confused.

“Why do they want you? Your guess is as good as mine. Sorry, Y/N. I hope you’re not in trouble... but we got word from the Finalizer that they will be docking and you need to board immediately,” your supervisor explained. He hoped that you would come back, even if the request was concerning. 

“...you don’t think he somehow disapproved of my work when they did a walk-through last week, do you?” You asked your supervisor. He shrugged again. 

Your mind recalled the walk-through that Ren had performed in the communications center. He had silently watched you and your colleagues receive and relay messages. You didn’t think you had done a bad job, but he clearly thought otherwise. 

You took deep breaths while heading to where the Finalizer was docked. Maybe it was actually a promotion. It was a weird way to get a promotion, but it was a possibility. 

The Finalizer loomed over you as you observed the crew stocking the ship. You greeted the crewmember standing near the entrance. 

“I’m here to meet with the Supreme Leader,” you stated to the man. He raised an eyebrow at you and tried to infer who you were.

“Do you work on Supremacy?” He asked. You nodded.

“I’m in communications,” you replied. He seemed skeptical, but gave you instructions to the main command room where Ren was presumed to be. 

“ _ She better not come back to me if he gets pissed,”  _ he whispered to another man nearby. 

The comment didn’t help, and you could feel your heart beating wildly as you navigated through the ship to the command room. 

You gulped as you approached the doors, but then entered confidently. 

As soon as you entered, he was unmistakable. Even from afar, you could tell that he towered over you. His dark helmet and cloak gave off a feeling of supremacy. 

You felt the mood shift when you entered the room. Ren immediately stopped talking to the other people— who you presumed were generals. 

“Y/N, correct?” Ren bellowed out. Your body froze as your previously held confidence escaped your body. 

“Yes,” you managed to stutter.

“Leave us,” Ren said to the generals. They looked at him with slight disgust, but obeyed. They eyed you curiously as they left the room.

Ren moved slowly towards the windows of the command room, his cloak swaying as he moved. 

“I saw you during my walk-through at communications on Supremacy,” Ren began to recount, you could hear a smirk under his helmet.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice the way you were looking at me?” He said with amusement. 

You felt your face blush. He was right, you may have been stealing glances when he was walking through.

“Excuse me? I think you have the wrong person,” you said confidently. Admittedly, there were probably  _ many  _ people staring at him. It wasn’t a total lie. 

Ren didn’t say anything and moved slowly towards you. You felt your stomach knot up as he moved with deliberation. He stopped a foot in front of you, clearly trying to intimidate. 

“You’re right, people stare at me,” Ren said. He moved his gloved hands towards your right cheek and barely touched it as his hand moved down. 

“But it’s rare that I stare back,” Ren muttered lowly. 

You gulped. Your throat went dry and you felt a tingling in your lower half. 

Ren didn’t back away. He looked over your figure silently. 

“Someone who makes you stare, even in these work clothes,” he tugged at the collar of your shirt, “impressive.” 

You tried not to make eye contact with him and looked around the room nervously. Your eyes accidentally moved towards his lower half.

Big mistake. 

He turned back towards the windows abruptly and walked quickly, his cloak floating behind him. You shuffled your feet nervously, following him as you realized the tension. 

Ren plopped down onto the captain’s chair and laid back comfortably. He lifted up his leg into a dominating appearance. 

“Come here,” he waved his hand towards you, “I know you’re not stupid.” 

You looked at him with apprehension but bit the inside of your lip as you watched him beckon you towards him. Admittedly, you were ready to throw yourself on him. The way he moved was captivating. But the most enticing part? He wanted you too. He noticed  _ you _ . 

“Yeah, I’m not stupid, but I am a little bit smart,” you said to him, crossing your arms. 

“You are?” He questioned. You tilted your head. There was a communications position above the one you currently held that you had your eye on. You weren’t going to admit there was  _ nothing  _ you wanted and that you would be willing to fuck him for free. 

“You are,” he said quietly. 

He pat his knee and nodded towards you. You smirked and walked slowly towards him. 

“Take off that uniform,” he told you. You obeyed and removed the pants. While unbuttoning your shirt you watched him closely as he adjusted himself in the seat. 

“On your knees,” he said. You got on your knees and he released a fully erect member from his pants. He rolled his shoulders back into a relaxed position. 

You grabbed him gently and began to stroke his erection lightly. 

He responded by moving your face for you, and guided your lips right onto his tip. He pushed your head down slowly and moved his hips rhythmically.

“ _ Fuck… _ ” you heard him mumble from his mask. You clenched your hands into fists, resisting the urge to gag when he pushed you harder. 

You closed your eyes and he began to thrust faster into your mouth. His breathing began to deepen and small grunts escaped the mask. 

Suddenly, he lifted your head up entirely, removing you from his dick. You avoided eye contact and wiped your mouth, wondering what his next move was. 

He quickly removed his helmet, letting his dark locks free. His expression was passionate and he looked at you with a face of lust. His breathing was deep and ragged. 

You gasped slightly as he stood from the captain’s chair and picked you up. He tossed you on a nearby table used for planning and pushed everything from the table onto the floor. 

He pushed you towards the table to lay you down and straddled himself between your legs. You felt your panties being pushed to one side and something warm at your entrance.

“Y/N, if you tell anyone about this I’ll have you thrown from the ship,” he said, his voice now clear without his helmet to alter it. “... and  _ any _ consequences of this will be taken care of,” his voice inflected the last sentence as he slowly pushed himself into you. 

You grasped at his arms that were now gripping your hips as he slid inside you. He rocked his hips back and forth. 

“I know why you were staring,” he gasped through his pleasure, “...you were imagining this, weren’t you?” 

He pressed a thumb onto your clit before you could respond. 

“I don’t need to imagine it-“ you replied and gasped as he began to stroke your clit. You let your moans escape from your body as he moved his finger in sync.

Suddenly, you were pulled from the moment as you heard the doors open. You gasped and wrapped your arms around yourself to hide, even though you had mostly no control over your exposure. 

“Supreme Leader, there's an emergency—“ a voice shouted into the room, but it was cut short by their realization. 

Ren’s thrusts into you echoed throughout the room as he ignored the unexpected visitor. Instead, he thrusted into you harder and increased his speed on your clit. 

You moaned loudly from the sudden change but covered your mouth quickly. You felt your face redden in embarrassment as Ren pulled your hand away from your mouth, wanting you to moan audibly. 

“Ah— Ren—“ you moaned. You heard the doors once again, the visitor must have gotten the message.

Ren firmly squeezed your breast as you felt your pleasure rising. 

“Y/N, I’m going to make you cum on my dick… and I’m going to cum inside you,” Ren said between heavy breaths. 

As he said the words, it happened. You felt a pleasure surge through your body and center on your womanhood. Your body shook as Ren continued, not finished quite yet. 

He pulled your hips closely as he came inside you, his dick pulsing in pleasure. 

He leaned towards you, breathing deeply and heavily. You touched his hair and pushed it out of his face, admiring the sweat that he had built up. 

Ren pulled himself out of you quickly and then adjusted his pants. You rolled off of the table and grabbed your uniform. 

You hastily put on your clothes, the pleasure fading away as you realized the urgency of the situation. Ren wanted to get back to work. 

He stepped towards you as you finished getting dressed. He lifted your chin and looked at your face. You studied his as well. 

“That position has been filled, but I’ll keep an eye out for you,” Ren said solemnly. You raised your eyebrows in surprise. 

“I thought this was an agreement,” you stated, slightly annoyed. 

“I think you’re forgetting who you made an agreement with,” Ren replied, putting on his helmet. You looked at him, mouth agape. He had fucked you over, literally and metaphorically. 

“I—“ you stammered, unsure of how to express your anger.

“ _ Fuck you!”  _

“You just did,” Ren replied under his breath as he walked back onto the hallways of the ship. 

He was right, and the promotion was secondary. You’ll let it slide as long as you can meet again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
